1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dielectrically stabilized oscillator consisting of a single gate Gallium Arsenide Field Effect Transistor (henceforth referred to as GaAs FET) oscillator stabilized by a dielectric resonator. The oscillator has a single gate transistor with drain and gate output ports that can simultaneously provide output power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
GaAs FET oscillators that are stabilized with dielectric resonators are known. However, previous oscillators provide only one source of output power, usually from the drain terminal. The gate terminal is used to stabilize the power in the oscillator.